hikipediafandomcom-20200214-history
Kill Dat Bitch
Kill Dat Bitch is a horror film. About Kill Dat Bitch is the remake of extremely succesful horror film series, Burn. It will be released sometime soon!! in 2016. IT WAS RELEASED TO THE WORLD AT 12 AM ON MONDAY THE 5TH OF JANUARY 2016. A SHOCK HORROR TO FANS. BECAUSE THEY WERE NOT EXPECTING IT. ACTUALLY THEY WERE. THEY DESPISED THE ENTIRE FILM. (::::::: Trailers / Previews The very first preview for the film blasts on to show two old woman sitting together, both looking fearful, and then one says to the other about "her" still being after them and how "she" already has taken out "the other two". There is a sudden odd bang noise and as they look around in terror, the screen goes black. In a dark manner, two words appear on the screen: Sandra's Back. Plot The film begins by showing an adorable little cottage, flowers growing beautifully. Once the camera enters in the house, two old women - introduced as Helena and Gloria - are seen chatting and drinking tea. All of a sudden, a giant rock comes crashing through the window, smacking Helena in the side of the head. She falls out of her chair in slow motion, unconscious, and Gloria attempts to wake her up. Footsteps crunch the glass up and Gloria looks up in horror, the scene ending with her elderly scream. The film starts properly with the two old women now in the hospital, both in fear. Helena's granddaughter, Fern, appears with her best friend, Grace, and they try to support them. Gloria becomes too distressed by them and shouts that they will be next. The youngsters leave, disturbed. The girls go back to Fern's house and discuss the situation with their other two friends, Katie and Violet. Fern says that she's sure that Gloria is turning insane but Violet suggests that maybe she's just in shock. Fern makes a face to mock her and turns to the other two girls, insisting that Gloria's "just a deranged fogey". Another young female walks along the street with her male friend. Introduced as Jennie and Arthur, they chortle together about silly things. Jennie recieves a text message and tells Arthur that she has to go this instant, explaining that her old gran has been taken to hospital. Arthur understands and with a grin, offers to take her in his vehicle. That night, Fern wanders about her house in an attempt to find a pair of lost pyjamas. A hooded figure is seen watching her as she passes by every window. While Jennie visits her old gran the next day, they are having a calm chat until the nurse leaves the room and she suddenly grabs her hand, whispering that she's in danger. Jennie is panicked by this but tries to reassure her that the house attack was just by neds. Helena wakes up out of nowhere and agrees with Gloria, telling the child that they will probably both be murdered soon. The four pals stroll into school together and Fern gurns that she'll have to go and see her grandmother again. Grace laughs hysterically and wishes her luck. The next moment, a Jennie rushes towards them and tells them what the old women had told her. Fern doesn't believe her, also claiming it to be a ned attack, but Grace ponders it and suggests maybe they will be killed, then laughing about it. Fern is horrified by her comment and moving Jennie to the side with her, asks if they can meet later. When they meet up later, Fern is still unsure about the claims and asks her to find out more details. Jennie agrees and starts to get out the car when a hooded person appears in the darkness, whips out a knife and stabs her in the throat. They charge away again while Fern screams multiple times. A traumatised Fern remains at home the next day and is nursed by her loving parents, Linda and Michael. The almost forgotten about female, Katie, is also seen at her home instead of school. Her loving single mother, Jasmine, smiles at her often and offers to take her to visit Fern. Katie makes a disgusted face at this, stomping away to her bedroom where she writes about her hatred for Fern in a diary. When the news is reported to Gloria, she passes out. Helena pinches her until she wakes up and they hug. Helena lies to her that everything will be okay. Fern returns to school five days later and a vicious male, Peter, barges his way towards her and grabs her by the shoulders, shaking her uncontrollably as her friends watch on in confusion, screaming at her that she is a Jennie killer. Arthur runs onto the scene and restrains the wild Peter, telling him to calm down and stop accusing people of murder. Fern breaks down in tears and sobs that she wish she had been slaughtered instead and Peter prods her in the throat, mocking what she had said in a squeaky voice. Arthur pulls him away and Fern falls in a heap, a kind Violet snuggling her. The old women are soon realised from the hospital and Fern and Michael go to see them. While a pained looking Fern sits on an uncomfortable chair with Gloria staring at her, Michael forcefully removes Helena outside. Helena tips her head to the side and her unloving son, Michael slaps her, shouting at her to stop acting confused and confess about the sins she had committed. Helena is nearly in tears from the slap but nods weakly. They go back inside and Helena tells Fern everything about the past, what crimes Judy had done and what sins she had done. Once she has finished, another old woman appears at the living room door, looking raged. Gloria gasps and exclaims, "Connie!". Fern is next attacked by Connie, who grabs her by the hair and yanks her upclose, snarling that she's a despicable little runt. Fern tries to plead for forgiveness but Connie moves on and says to Helena that she shouldn't have revealed their past horrors. Michael surprisingly stands up for his mother and firmly tells Connie that it was the right thing to do if Fern is to age into adulthood. Fern gathers a meeting that night and tells her friends what she has learned. Katie gasps and calls her a liar but Violet soothes her soul, admitting she'd rather not die. Grace brandishes a knife-fork, a handmade weapon, and points it at Katie, accusing her of being the newest guilty party around here. Katie ignores the weapon and shoves her to the ground, trying to smother her with a pillow. Fern breaks the fight apart and says that they should probably stick together. The hooded person is seen stalking them again. When the girls exit the house, Katie and Grace go in a taxi together while Violet gets into her car. Innocently setting up a playlist, a murderer appears in her back seat and attacks her, dragging her into the back seat with them where she is strangled until death. With a womanly snicker, they begin to drag her out of the car and towards the house. When Fern awakens in the morning and starts to prepare for a shower, she opens her wardrobe and finds a swinging Violet inside. As her ugly corpse is removed, Fern stands outside in a dressing gown being comforted by Linda. Michael wanders outside and appears to smirk at the removal of a carcass and Fern spots this, throwing herself out of Linda's hold and accusing him of being an evil killing pig. Michael threatens to slap her if she keeps up this behaviour and she simmers down, sending him a glare before walking away. That night, things take a dark turn when Fern begins looking for her parents to apologise for her previous actions. She finds them in their bedroom, both murdered by a good stabbing. As she backs out of the room slowly, she bumps into the vicious male, Peter. She shrieks emotionally that he did this. Peter smirks and confirms that he did and Grace steps out of the darkness, confirming that they both did. Fern runs down the stairs from them and Grace chases after her, taking her down on the last step and informing her that all of the doors have been locked, and now they will murder her. Upstairs again, Peter is suddenly lying dead, also stabbed several times. The camera slowly moves upwards to reveal Sandra looming over him, much older but still gorgeous. During their battle, Fern manages to throw Grace off her and starts to run away. She finds a cupboard to hide in and once Grace passes by it, she lunges out of it and gives her a wee fright. Grace drops her knife-fork and Fern picks it up and stabs her in the ankle. As Grace falls in pain from the double cutlery, a life saving old woman appears behind them. Sandra grabs Fern's arm and insists that they must escape now, telling her that she's a good friend of Helena's. Fern doesn't appear suspicious at all of Sandra's murderer attire and goes with her, ignoring Grace's random pained giggles. Once they are outside, Sandra says that she has phoned the cops already and they will be there shortly. Fern stands, crying to herself, and asks if she should go and finish Grace off just to be sure. Sandra tiny smiles before hiding it and responds, "no, no, dearie", patting her on the shoulder. The camera returns to Grace who has managed to stand up and hobble about, watching them both from the window. Returning to the other two, Fern becomes concerned that the cops are taking quite a while. Sandra suggests they use her car instead, playfully saying that the police are useless. Fern agrees hesitantly but asks if a woman of her age should really be driving as she gets in. Sandra mary face's to herself but turns back with a smile, assuring her she's a brilliant driver. The camera returns to Grace, now grinning and appearing to know of Sandra's identity. The film ends with a dramatic shot of Sandra's murder knives, sitting innocently on the back seat floor. Cast Esther Brown - as Sandra Audrey Swaroe - as Gloria Esmeralda Neerla - as Connie Amanda Ueal - as Helena Keith Taxea - as James Amelia Rosalina Bell - as Fern Lisa Ole - as Grace Molly Smoby - as Katie Parlie Roan - as Jennie Vylia Starra Hylo - as Violet Mark Hoilina - as Arthur Flynn Hughes - as Peter Miranda Love - as Josephine Barry Fino - as Michael Donovan Geeto - as Gareth Jodie Erein - as Linda Saige Tahern - as Jasmine RC - as murderer / unseen face / only baby hands for now. :)